


the winner takes all (but that doesn't mean he can't share)

by mutemelody



Series: disharmonious inspiration [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Getting Together, Humor, It's okay because neither does Obito, Kakashi doesn't know emotions that well, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, POV Uchiha Obito, Sloaners Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemelody/pseuds/mutemelody
Summary: “Says fourth.” Kakashi retorts, before moving towards him. He grabs Obito’s arm and yanks him suddenly out of the forest, ignoring his squawk of protest.“Letgoof me, Bakashi-”“Shut up.” Kakashi snaps, something odd in his tone that actually quiets Obito down out of surprise alone. They’ve had their back and forth going foryearsnow, to the point where he knows the rest of their old classmates are pretty sure its a language of their own. Despite his verbal disagreements, he’s not entirely convinced they’re wrong when moments like these arise.Kakashi lets go of him suddenly, but Obito’s no green genin that falls over at the sudden action. He takes a few steps away, stabilizing himself. They’re back near the shore, by the lake Obito had oh-so-satisfyingly dumped Kakashi into hours prior.“Fight me.” Kakashi says, his voice solid and serious. Notsuperserious, but it's a far cry from the sudden light-hearted mood.It might say something about their relationship that Obito doesn’t even hesitate. It’s not that he’sreadyto fight the Hatake at any given opportunity, it’s just-Well. He is.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: disharmonious inspiration [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141571
Comments: 9
Kudos: 347





	the winner takes all (but that doesn't mean he can't share)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansThePacifist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/gifts).



> This was written as a part of the Sloaners Discord Secret Santa, year two! I hope you like this Abbie <3 Sorry it's so short, this was the fourth version of the fic!
> 
> [Note: If you see this work on any app or website outside of AO3 or any of the accounts listed in my profile, then it is being used without my consent and I heavily implore you to not support that app or website. Thank you.]

In Obito’s defense, it  _ totally  _ wasn’t his idea.

Well,  _ okay,  _ it was, but how was he supposed to know that Kakashi was going to take it so seriously?!

Okay,  _ well,  _ maybe he should have thought about how there was a pretty good chance of Kakashi doing just that. Whenever he proposes a new ‘training’ idea it’s pretty evenly split that Kakashi will either scoff and barely take part or take it far too seriously. 

This time, it’s  _ very much  _ the latter.

He resists the urge to swear under his breath because Kakashi’ll probably hear it. He’s currently pressed up against the forest floor, trying to slow down his hammering heart and control his breathing. He’d barely gotten away from Kakashi last time, and that was only because sensei decided to jump in for a moment and distract the younger boy. Next time, he doubts he’ll be so lucky.

In hindsight, maybe mixing together stealth training and speed training in  _ hide-and-go-seek tag  _ wasn’t the smartest idea.

_ Go out and relax,  _ Shisui had said to him, dragging him out of his own home.  _ Hang out with your team. It’ll be fun. _

_ Let’s play a training game,  _ Obito had said after they met up, utterly fucking up any chance he had at relaxing.  _ It’ll be like old times. It’ll be fun. _

The only relief came when no-one commented on his choice of words. Well, Kakashi had given him an eyebrow raise and surreptitiously adjusted his mask in a way that drew attention to his missing eye. 

Okay, okay,  _ he gets it.  _ Maybe Kakashi lost his eye and they got into some scrapes in those ‘old times’, but it’s not like anyone  _ died.  _ Kakashi needs to stop being so dramatic.

From there,  _ training game  _ had devolved into  _ training games,  _ each one turning out less-relaxing than the last.

He already knows Rin will never let him live down what happened during arm-wrestling. But in his defense, how was he supposed to know Kakashi would look so hot, even when their resident Jinchūriki was  _ utterly destroying him _ at the game? It wasn’t his fault he was so distracted he didn’t realize Kakashi was flying at him after Rin decided to start trying! And their position on the ground was  _ absolutely not his fault! _

It’s not like he didn’t get some good blackmail material out of it himself, though. Before they banned him using his sharingan in hide-and-go-seek tag, he was able to dunk Kakashi in the lake a good few times. It was pretty satisfying to see his usual gravity-defying hair pushed down, dripping onto his shoulders and making him look highly similar to his ninken when wet. He won't let Kakashi forget  _ that.  _

He’s brutally shoved out of the memory and back into the present by the sixth sense he’s developed over his time as a shinobi suddenly  _ screaming  _ at him that the lonely part of the woods he’s hiding in is no longer lonely.

He can’t quite pin down Kakashi, so he slows down his breathing. He’s gotten really acquainted with the dirt floor of the forest, but he hopes that Kakashi leaves quickly in order to catch a break from the underside of this bush. Distance helps keep healthy relationships, and all that. Or whatever the saying was.

“Oh, Obito~,” He hears Kakashi’s voice drawl out, from a somehow  _ still  _ undetectable location around him. To his right, maybe? No, it sounds slightly up, and he doesn’t think there’s a tree that close by-

The smallest flare of chakra. A ninjutsu? Shit, he needs to  _ move- _

Too late, he tries to move. He feels his ankles get grabbed and he feels himself being pulled, surprisingly,  _ downwards. _

Moments later, his whole body buried but his head free, he realizes the jutsu was the Earth Release  _ Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu  _ and that Kakashi had  _ totally  _ found him.

“How the fuck did you get underground?” He asks, annoyed as Kakashi approaches him casually. There’s not even a  _ speck  _ of dirt on him, the bastard.

“I’m light on my feet,” Kakashi says, an amused twinkle in his visible eye as he crouches down next to Obito. He reaches out a hand to do  _ something  _ to his poor face, but Obito thankfully never finds out. He  _ kamuis  _ himself right out of there.

“Maa, I’m pretty sure that’s cheating,” Kakashi deadpans when he reappears.

Obito just rolls his eyes, brushing off the dirt still on him. How is there so much in his clothes? He already brushed off a shit ton in the _kamui_ dimension.

“Well,” Kakashi says, taking his silence as an invitation to talk  _ more -  _ which it most certainly was  _ not.  _ “I think it’s safe to say I won.” 

“Sensei won and Rin came second.” Obito reminds him, distantly realizing the other two members of their team probably went back to their respective homes. Rin  _ did  _ say she had a date tonight. “Don’t act all high and mighty.”

“Says fourth place.” Kakashi retorts, before moving towards him. He grabs Obito’s arm and yanks him suddenly out of the forest, ignoring his squawk of protest.

“Let  _ go  _ of me, Bakashi-”

“Shut up.” Kakashi snaps, something odd in his tone that actually quiets Obito down out of surprise alone. They’ve had their back and forth going for  _ years  _ now, to the point where he knows the rest of their old classmates are pretty sure its a language of their own. Despite his verbal disagreements, he’s not entirely convinced they’re wrong when moments like these arise.

Kakashi lets go of him suddenly, but Obito’s no green genin that falls over at the sudden action. He takes a few steps away, stabilizing himself. They’re back near the shore, by the lake Obito had oh-so-satisfyingly dumped Kakashi into hours prior.

“Fight me,” Kakashi says, his voice solid and serious. Not  _ super  _ serious, but it's a far cry from the sudden light-hearted mood.

It might say something about their relationship that Obito doesn’t even hesitate. It’s not that he’s  _ ready  _ to fight the Hatake at any given opportunity, it’s just-

Well. He is.

He briefly considers if sensei had foreseen this, and  _ that  _ was why he had insisted they move a bit away from the village. Huh. 

They fight, for a while. Kakashi has no disadvantage anymore from his missing eye, and that added with the fact they’ve fought next to each other for roughly a decade, it’s really no surprise they know all of each other’s tricks and traps.

Eventually, Obito gets a good solid  _ kamui  _ trick in, and Kakashi’s pinned underneath him with a kunai to his throat.

“Now,” Obito says, his breathing uneven due to all of the exertion. “What was that about? Not that I don’t like kicking your ass, but-”

“I think I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Wait, what the  _ fuck?! _

Obito springs backward immediately. “Wha- You- Don’t just  _ say  _ shit like that, Bakashi! Learn some fucking tact!”

Kakashi rises to his feet, and Obito immediately stopped yelling when he sees that look in his eye. It’s...open. Uncharacteristically vulnerable, like the time a few years back when his father was two weeks late back on a dangerous mission and everyone had thought the White Fang was dead.

An odd silence festers in the night air. The moon glints off the lake onto Kakashi, giving him an almost ethereal look. It always seems to do that, as if the moonlight acts as a blanket to the man Obito’s known for so long. 

Obito swallows. Was Kakashi actually... _ serious?  _ Demanding a spar just before such a declaration  _ was  _ totally normal. For him, at least. He’s found that sometimes the only way to get his emotionally-repressed teammate to talk to him was for them to beat the shit out of each other first.

“When did you realize it?” He asks, his voice small but still audible. The waterbugs chirp loudly. Somewhere deep in the forest, an owl hoots.

Kakashi shrugs, “I don’t know. A long time, I think. It just…really hit me, earlier today.”

“When I kicked your ass and dunked you into the lake?” Obito asks bluntly. Okay, so maybe emotions weren’t  _ either  _ of their fortes. But in his defense, it’s a solid question. Kakashi had acted a bit...odd after that. Strangely quiet to Obito’s cries of victory and largely indifferent to his teasing.

“Yeah, actually.”

Quiet again.

“So-” Kakashi starts.

“I’ve been in love with you for years too, asshole.” Obito forces himself to say. In his defense, the last word kind of just slipped out. Whoops. “I thought you weren’t interested.”

“I thought you weren’t either. After you got over Rin, you didn’t seem too interested in anyone.”

“Well…” Obito doesn’t really know what to say. He’s not really a hundred percent sure if what he thinks is happening is actually happening. “I am. Interested.”

“I am too.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.” Obito says.

There’s another beat or two of silence.

“I still won.”

“In your dreams.” Obito retorts. “I won a round, and so did you. One more, winner takes all.”

“First round doesn’t count, you cheated.” Kakashi says, before adding. “But if you want to suffer more, be my guest. You’re it first though.”

And with that, Kakashi moves. He swiftly slips past Obito into the forest, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as he brushes by.

Hm. Maybe Obito  _ won’t  _ try to pretend like this wasn’t his idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> they're not waterbugs they're crickets obito learn your bugs smh


End file.
